erebosfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Draenei
'Úvod' RPit zástupce rasy draenei je asi stejně náročné jako zvládnout RP gnóma. Mentalita draeneiů je úplně jiná než kohokoliv v celém Azerothu. Jejich znalosti jsou mnohem hlubší, jejich věk mnohem větší, jejich schopnosti podivuhodné... Zkrátka dokázat hrát draenei bez toho, abyste byli OP, je neskutečně těžké. Stejně tak je těžké správně RPit jejich přístup ke Světlu a přitom si nehrát na ultrahodného souseda Neda Flanderse. 'Vzhled' Draeneiové jsou fyzicky podobní eredarům z Plamenné legie, liší se však v několika věcech - jednak nemají démonicky rudou kůži, nýbrž modrou v různých odstínech až po tak světlou, že vypadá skoro bílá (jako u Proroka Velena), zadruhé obvykle nemají růžky v obličeji. Podobně jako taureni mají draeneiové kopytnaté nohy a ocasy. Barva jejich vlasů bývá šedá, modročerná, bílá, hnědá nebo dokonce fialová. Co se výšky a svaloviny týče, jsou na tom opět podobně jako taureni. Na rozdíl od nich však mohou žít v podstatě neomezeně dlouho - pokud je něco/někdo neskolí. Historie thumb|Emblém ArguPočátek draeneiů se datuje do doby, kdy mocný Sargeras přišel nabídnout své dary trojici vůdců magicky zdatné rase eradarů. Impulzivní Archimonde a mocichtivý Kil'jaeden neváhali jeho dary přijmout. Opatrný Velen se jako obvykle zdráhal. A když mu jakási tajemná bytost jménem K'ure řekla, že dělá dobře, sehnal všechny, kterým věřil a uprchl s nimi do K'ureho lodi Oshu'gun. Předtím, než svou domovoskou planetu Argus opustili, stačili ještě shlédnout, v jaká démonická stvoření - man'ari - se jejich bratři proměnili. Od té doby Velen a jeho společníci, kteří se nazvali "draenei", což v jazyce eredarů znamená "vyhoštění", cestoval z planety na planetu ve snaze uprchnout před Kil'jaedenem, jehož Velenova zrada neskutečně dopálila. Mezitím je naaru, jenž je zachránil, učil o Světle. Nakonec se jim podařilo dlouhodoběji ukrýt na světě, který pojmenovali Draenor. Z K'ureho lodi se stala posvátná hora orků, kteří byli přirozenými obyvateli planety, a draenei se pomocí magie ukryli ve stínech. Kil'jaeden za nimi však vyslal Talgatha. Jeho pátrání by bylo bezvýsledné, kdyby draenei nezachránili dva orky před jistou smrtí z rukou ogra - Durotana a Orgrima Doomhammera. Jen díky nim se Talgath mohl vrátit se správnými informacemi. Kil'jaeden, poučen předchozími chybami, se na to rozhodl jít tentokrát jinak - zneužil důvěřivou rasu orků, jimž nabídl vyšší sílu a "ozřejmil jim", že draeneiové jsou nepřátelé. Místo toho, aby na svět zahájil invazi, nechal orky, aby za něj udělali špinavou práci. Přesto se velké části draeneiů podařilo z bojů s Hordou vyváznout - ukryli se v obrovské hrobce Auchindon, kam si na ně orkové netroufli. O několik let později, když na Azeroth přišel princ Kael'thas, se s ním část draeneiů, kteří si začali přezdívat Zlomení, jelikož je boj s orky připravil o mnohé z jejich schopností (jako např. schopnost používat Světlo), spojila proti démonu Magtheridonovi a společně s ním ho porazila. Kael'thas si pak pro sebe zabral Pevnost bouří (Tempest Keep). Ostatní dranei - nepošpinění - tehdy využili příležitost a ukradli Kael'thasovi část Pevnosti bouří - Exodar, s nímž před nedávnou dobou ztroskotali na Azerothu, ponechávajíce tak své Zlomené (Broken) bratry v Outlandu. V současnosti, po pádu Krále lichů, se draenei intenzivně připravují na konečnou válku s Legií a pokoušejí se sjednotit všechny, kdož věří ve Světlo, pod zvěstovanou Armádu Světla, která se má Plamenné legii postavit. 'Kultura' Kultura draeneiů je založená na dvou prvcích - Svatém Světle stvoření a magii. V magii jsou zběhlí prakticky od dob svého zrození, Světlo jim přinesly mocné bytosti zvané naaru. Někteří z draeneiů - především Zlomení - se však po vzoru Nobunda stali šamany. Vzhledem k proroctví o Armádě Světla, která se má postavit Plamenné legii a jednou provždy ji zničit, se draeneiové intenzivně oddávají studování Svatého Světla, a přestože jsou víceméně mírumilovnou rasou, snaží se všichni získat zběhlost v boji. Přestože si draenei od obyvatel Azerothu stále drží odstup (zvlášť když někteří mají stále problémy rozeznat je od man'ari, jako byl Archimonde), stále více se zapojují do dění. Například jejich šamani se snaží vyléčit rozervaný Outland. Mnozí cestují po světě a snaží se pomoct, kde se dá. A tak dále. Svůj jazyk draeneiové nazývají prostě draenei a kromě něj ovládají společnou řeč a mnozí - zvláště ti výše postavení - také umí orksky. 'Osobnosti' Prorok Velen Zachránce části eredarů před proměnou v man'ari a stejně tak před Kil'jaedenovým hněvem, neboť to bývaly právě jeho vize, co jim umožnilo vždy včas utéci, první učedník naaru K'ureho a především mocný, moudrý a mírný vůdce svého lidu. Přes to všechno Velenovo ego není nijak velké. Je plně oddán své věci a Svatému Světlu. Kromě odhalení Sargerase '''se také pokusil smířit s orky, když na ně Horda začala útočit - bohužel neúspěšně. Po vyvraždění valné části draeneiů, včetně jeho '''zástupce, kapitána stráží Telmoru, Restalaana, který ho přiměl ze Shatrathu prchnout, se dlohou ukrýval. Až o mnoho let později, za pomoci šamana Nobunda, získal Exodara a uprchl se svým lidem na Azeroth. thumb|Nobundo Věštec Nobundo Kdysi to býval Vindicator (paladin draeneiů), který se spolu s několika dalšími rozhodl zůstat, aby prorok Velen a ostatní mohl uprchnout před orkskou Hordou. Ať už orkové udělali cokoliv, připravilo to jeho i ostatní kněží a paladiny o schopnost používat Světlo, což je téměř zničilo. Proto si začali říkat Zlomení. A byl to právě Nobundo, kdo Zlomeným přinesl spásu - na jeho modlitby mu sice neodpověděli naaru, ale vyslyšeny byly... živly. Stal se z něj první šaman draeneiů a mnozí Zlomení ho následovali. Poté pomohl Velenovi a ostatním získat Exodar a s částí Zlomených odešel s Velenem na Azeroth, kde prodlévá dodnes. Vůdce Akama Akama se stejně jako Nobundo stal Zlomeným - avšak na rozdíl od něj dříve býval kněžím. Jeho cesta také vedla k šamanismu, ale jinak se rozhodoval zcela odlišně než Nobundo - on a jeho skupina Zlomených se přidali k princi Kael'thasovi, aby zabili démona Magtheridona, což se jim podařilo. Byl to také Akama, kdo strážil Illidanovo, Kael'thasovo a Vashjino '''zázemí, když tito tři odešli do Norhtrendu, aby zastavili Arthase. Nakonec však prozřel a pomohl '''Maiev Shadowsong Illidana Stormrage zastavit a zabít. Poté přísahal, že se postará o to, aby stěny Černého chrámu (Black Temple) opět naplnilo Světlo. O to se snaží dodnes. Kategorie:Rasy